


The World of Simon Snow

by Cookidomo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/Cookidomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and random moments in the world of Simon Snow and Baz! //Snowbaz lovee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this already on my acc on fanfic . net (DerpyCookiMonsta) but here! ;w; I really love this couple. Carry On was so satisfying!! The fanfics that people write about this OTP are amazing <3

“Simon, you're okay!” Penelope cries out in relief.  
Agatha stands beside her, looking very much like a woman who waited for her husband to return. Her pretty hair ruffled by the wind and her eyes red, much like someone who cried (which she probably had).  
She guarantees a happy future for the both of them. She promises a “happily ever after.” Maybe that isn't what Simon wants though, because he walks right past her.  
He stops only when he is in front of Baz. Their eyes meet and his intense gaze burns into him.  
“Baz.” He finally whispers, letting himself collapse against him.  
Baz's arms automatically wraps around Simon, holding him against his chest protectively.  
“Simon.” He frowns. “Crowley, Simon, you appear out of nowhere and the first thing you do is throw yourself into my arms.”  
“I wanted to see you.”

Simon could feel Baz smile against his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Baz's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that after things calmed down, Penelope demanded answers from Simon and Baz. :"D

“Soooooooooooo,” Bunce crosses her arms.  
I can't help rolling my eyes at that. I think Snow's doing the same.  
“Penny, please.” He groans.  
“No. How long has this been going on?”  
“You mean the first time we kissed?” I grin cheekily. “After our visit to the vampires' lair.”  
“Simon! You didn't tell me anything at all!” She exclaims (despite that, she's smiling fondly at him).  
“Sorry. I couldn't,” He glances over at me. “Because there was a lot going on at that time.”  
“Yeah, Snow was busy trying to save the world.”  
Simon rolls his eyes but smiles, lacing his fingers with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Baz's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I thought that this would happen at some point, but Simon ended up sleeping on his couch :c Oh well, that was good too. <3

I wake up at an ungodly hour. I know because the rest of the house is quiet. I do hear some shuffling though. I lean against my pillow because well, I didn't want to wake Simon Snow up.  
“Baz.” Simon says, and I look at him. His curls are messily piled on his forehead and his pajamas (my pajamas that I let him wear) were rumpled, as if he just rolled off his bed (knowing him, he probably did).  
“What.”  
Simon looks down at his feet. “Could...Could I sleep next to you?” I give him a look.“I can't sleep.”  
He doesn't wait for an answer before he hoists himself onto my bed.  
“You take up so much space, Baz.” He complains.  
“This is my bed.” I say.  
“G'night, Baz.”  
“Night, Snow.”  
The last thing I hear before I slip out of consciousness are Snow's quiet, rhythmical breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short i cri  
> -hugs Simon and Baz- Rainbow Rowell is so precious :"D Reading Fangirl and Carry On was a great decision and I don't regret it at all

“It's cold,” Simon said, sighing.  
As they walked, he grabbed Baz's hand. “Your hands are cold!” He exclaimed a bit indignantly.  
“I don't know why you're surprised at this point.” Baz didn't make any move to pull his hand out of his grasp.  
“It's cold,” Simon repeated. “And I'm cold.”  
Baz nodded and they kept walking, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Simon's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it so difficult to write in present tense for some reason :(  
> I usually find myself writing in past tense even though I'm trying to write in present tense and it's eawkghaewgjkaga  
> -hugs- i have no clue how I'm updating so quickly :"D

“Baz?” I whisper. He's probably sleeping but I can't help it. I don't want to feel alone right now.  
“Yeah?” There is creaking as he sits up.  
“Are you there?” The words fall from my lips before I'm able to stop them. Of course he's here. If he wasn't, he wouldn't answer.  
“Here.” He drawled, the drowsiness never leaving his voice.  
“Oh,” I say. “Okay.”  
He sighs. “Now shut up and go to sleep, Snow. It's too early for this.”  
I lay back down and stare at the ceiling, willing myself to go to sleep. But it's so difficult.  
I hear movement, see a hand reaching for mine, and I take it.  
And that shared warmth is what finally lulls me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll  
> how do i keep updating  
> lOL

“Penny, Agatha and I broke up.”  
She searches for a sign of sadness in his expression, but Simon knows there isn't any. Instead, a weary expression takes form on his face.

  
“It was bound to happen.” She says.

“Yeah...” He admits. “But more importantly...do you think Baz will come back?”

“More importantly? Merlin, Simon! You were infatuated with Agatha. What happened?”

  
“Nothing,” He brushes a bronze curl from his face. “I just don't feel as sad as I thought I would be.”

  
“Maybe there's someone else on your mind.” Penelope suggests offhandedly.

  
“No.” Simon denies it quickly.  
But he can't help thinking of Baz and his dark hair and pitch-black eyes that seemed to gleam in amusement (most of the time) when they spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wrote this because I remember in Fangirl, Cath wrote about how Simon would follow Baz around (and bring Penelope with him) during their 5th year :"DD

“Remind me again why we're here.” Penelope sighs. “I could be reading this ancient spell book I found...”  
“To investigate.” Simon answers. “I know Baz is up to something and we're going to find out what.”  
“Or maybe he's just trying to play football, Simon.” Her voice is almost lost in the bustling of people at the football pitch. “He is on the football team after all.”  
Simon ignores her and drags her to the seats in the front.   
“We have a good view here.” He says appreciatively.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so happy for Baz  
> Imagine :") Liking/Loving someone so intensely for years and years and then one day, you find out that they return your feelings. Considering how Simon followed Baz around (borderline stalking lmaoo) and accused him of a lot, I don't blame Baz for whatever he used to say to Simon D":

“Since when?”  
“Always,” Baz says, as he cups Simon's face. “Since the day we became roommates.”  
“Didn't you hate me?”  
Baz laughs at Simon's ridiculous question. “I don't know. All I knew was that I wanted to punch you, but I also wanted to kiss you.”  
He smiles and leans in. They kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... I have mixed feelings about this chapter >

It's over. The Mage is dead, and my mother was finally avenged.  
But when I see Snow, see his tear-streaked face and his bottom lip quivering, I know that his death isn't a good thing. Not for all of us. Especially not for Simon Snow.  
The Mage had always treated him like a pawn. Like a secret trump card, or a last resort. But at the same time, I think his interactions with Snow made him a fatherly figure, as much as one could be in his life. Now the Mage is lying on the floor, broken. He will never move again. Simon doesn't have him to turn to anymore.  
And I know how it feels to lose someone important. It feels like your heart is being ripped out of its' socket. I want to tell him it's okay, but it isn't, not right now.  
So I wrap my arms around Simon reassuringly, and muster up as much support as I can. For him, just for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Penelope's perpective  
> (When Simon and Agatha were still together and Baz was just *gazes with wistful eyes*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; i hope this ship will continue to sail on forever

Agatha and Simon are dancing together in the center of the room. I think Simon wanted me to join the two of them but I refused. Agatha had given me a piercing glare that sent me propelling him toward the dance floor quickly, with a shake of my head and a smile. Now I'm standing by the punch (their pumpkin juice is okay but Simon absolutely loves it, I don't understand why) with a cup of juice in my hand. There is a spread of food but I don't feel particularly hungry right now so I stay put.  
I take a few sips of my beverage and notice another being standing near the buffet. “Baz.” The look of surprise on my face must be obvious because he smirks.  
“Bunce.”  
“Why are you here?” The question erases the smirk off his face and he laughs. It's a short and crude laugh, the kind with no humor.  
“Aren't I allowed here?”  
“Yes, I mean, are you here to ruin things for Simon? If you try to steal Agatha away, Simon would be distraught.”  
His next words are quiet, so quiet that I would have missed it if I had been distracted.  
“Wellbelove's not the one I want.”  
“What did you say?” I exclaim, because I must be hearing things.  
“Nothing.” He lobs his cup in the trashcan and trudges away.

I'm starting to question Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch's intentions.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why were you holding hands with Agatha then?” Simon angrily spits the words out like venom.

  
Baz opens his mouth to answer because he's afraid.

He's not afraid of Snow.

He's afraid he would hate him.

  
But before words could fall from his lips, Simon continues. “You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?”

  
“No.” Baz masks his emotions with a stoic, disinterested expression and prays that Simon wouldn't see through him. “Not everything is about you, Snow.”

Then he walks away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Baz and Ebb had a close relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Ebb needs more love :((  
> I was so hurt when she died. I know she wasn't a main character but it hurt.

He used to visit Ebb frequently after his mother's death. The first time he did was when he was 5, right after his mother's death.  
Basilton had been walking around aimlessly when he wandered in a place surrounded by goats.  
The goats grazed on the grass silently.  
He could feel a tugging sensation in his stomach, a nagging urge to drink the blood of those goats. He bared his fangs. 

* *

“Baz!” There was a horror-stricken look on Ebb's face as he looked up at her guiltily, face stained with blood. What he did became apparent to himself and he began shivering in fear. 

“Baz...” Ebb could feel the trembling boy in her arms. “It's going to be alright,” She whispered as tears ran down his face. “It's going to be alright.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably Penelope after she found out Simon and Baz were a thing. Even without saying it though, I think she knew Baz wouldn't break his heart (intentionally, anyway).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bbz  
> simon and baz are so  
> precious  
> <3

   “Baz.” Penelope says.

  
  “What?”

  
   “Don't,” Her voice chokes up as she says her next words. “Don't break Simon's heart or...”

  
  “Or you'll break my face?” He suggests.

  
   She nods, and he laughs.

  
   “Wouldn't dream of it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered the scene before Simon and Baz met in their room (Cath's fanfic in Fangirl) and I wanted to write about Baz's encounter with the cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I met people in the Snowbaz fandom on skype and they're amazing  
> and I'm so glad that there are people I can talk with about ships and fics and  
> such (frankly everyone else in my life has grown tired of hearing me speak about it).  
> eawgheawkghkaga <3  
> //js

The cat had light colored fur and intense eyes. His- yes, his, Baz could tell - eyes were filled with intelligence and innocence, reminding Baz of someone (he couldn't quite put his finger on who). The cat stared at him as it made itself comfortable on the pale red carpet in the room.  
Baz approached it cautiously; he had always loved cats but they were always afraid of him.  
His trembling hand slowly approached the cat. It hissed in response but stayed where it was.  
Baz gently stroked the cat's fur and the cat purred. It closed its eyes, adjusting itself on the rug.

~ ~

A petite girl ran into the common room, all messy hair and pigtails. She spotted the cat and screamed. Baz snatched his hand back rather quickly.  
“What are you doing?” She snatched her cat, cradling it in her arms.  
The cat made a sound of displeasure.  
“Nothing. Your cat wandered here himself.”

~ ~

It took Baz a while to figure out who the cat reminded him of.

Pretty ocean filled orbs and freckles like constellations. 

Simon Snow.


End file.
